oniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Suika
Suika, God of Destruction "I've lost everything in my life. I've lost my planet. I've lost my family. I've lost my lovers and my partners, my friends and my powers... But this time is different. It's not that I can't lose... '' ''It's that I refuse to."''Suika, declaring her refusal to lose to Paracress. Biography Suika had lived a hard life. When she was born she was born into a royal family, with everything being laid out to her by birthright; her older brother now cast into the shadows with the arrival of the first baby girl in their family for generations. This caused quite the upset; within the few years that she’d been alive, Suika was crowned next princess in line for the throne, overthrowing her brother and having everything handed to her on a platter; unlike her brother, who was forced to work for his power. She'd soon be thrown into the depths of hell itself; her brother having sold himself to the devil for more power, and ended up destroying himself, along with her planet; planet Yasai. Being stuck in the depths of hell for her parents sins - their crimes being passed down, though allowed to keep her body as some form of compensation - Suika vowed to kill her brother herself. As such she began to train daily, forcing her body to it’s very limit. It wasn’t for a few more years until she managed to finally meet her brother; the man nearly a corpse of his past self. She couldn’t contain her rage; within a minute her fist was plowing into his face, her body changing as she snapped into a Super Saiyan. She hadn't meant to do it, not at all; but she was far-too-gone to think clearly. Now stuck within hell she’d be here for quite a few more years, still training and adapting herself to the power; it wasn’t until she was summoned by the Dragon Balls to assist Trunks in his missions to correct time that things would start looking up for her. Proving herself rather capable on the battlefield, she was quickly put in charge of monitoring PQ’s and assisting with the few inconsistencies in the timeline. During this time she met another Saiyan - Wunna - and the two quickly became friends. Training together to reach even higher heights, Suika shared her dream of restoring her planet to how it was. Though one day they'd receive an SOS from another Saiyan planet, stating that demonic-Saiyans had moved in to attack; the two moved in to investigate, and this is where she'd meet Paracress, one of her fathers old friends; with the man now insane for power the three would battle, until eventually Suika was defeated; not that she'd let that keep her down whilst Wunna was still fighting. As such she contacted him by using the Kai of the North, sharing her power from beyond the grave to allow him to overpower Paracress. Whilst the demonic Saiyan wasn't ''dead he was defeated, and is speculated to have died of his own wounds somewhere far away. It didn't take Wunna long to find the Dragon Balls and resurrect her, however. When Toki Toki City was upgraded into Conton City, the first thing she did was seek out somewhere decent to train. At the back and to the left - near the Namek fields - is where she’d spend most of her days, training away. During this time she met Ruby Rose and obtained her assistance, using her power to rise up to Super Saiyan Rose. Sadly, though, this peace didn't last; Freeza’s army would attack on the constant, attempting to take control of the legendary city; she would be sucked into a wormhole, along with the ship, and taken to another time and place completely completely. Waking up in a white void, Suika would wander for what felt like an eternity; finding a scroll of time she'd open it, being taken to a time she had no control over nor knowledge about. Regardless, that'd never stop her; back to training for her. She'd enlist the help of Vegeta to reach even further heights in her training, eventually hitting Super Saiyan Rose ''and then ''Super Saiyan Blue, she was rather content to keep living as she was. However, the incident with Goku Black happened, and she'd be forced to take action. Together with 3 other Time Patrollers she'd assist the other Z-Warriors in their fight against Goku Black, eventually allowing them to take the win. Because of this, the three that assisted were given high-praise by the Supreme Kai of time. So when it came time to rebuilding ''that universe, she was chosen herself. With the 3 other warriors they’d be chosen to assist Mirai Trunk’s future, after the battle with Goku Black. With no new Kami to fill the positions, each was given one themselves; Suika being granted the title of God of Destruction in training. She’d be given an Angel - Mami - and would be forced to undergo several hundred years of training to obtain the rights to being a God of Destruction. As such, her power is vastly incomplete, and is only a slight buff above using her SSGSS transformation. Wanting someone to come with her on this journey - and with nobody to turn to bar Jubei herself, the two having fought together before on a PQ - Suika would eventually bear her child, causing the creation of a Kai herself, though considerably stronger than any ordinary one; though Suika herself would place a limiter on her child, for her own safety. Suika now takes a very much laid-back approach to mortal affairs, simply destroying and doing as needed for her job; as well as she can, of course. Appearance Suika's appearance changes with every form she transforms into. In her base form, she has short, messy hair that's held out of her eyes with a black hair-pin. Light turquoise eyes being the only part of colour on her, as her jacket is white and skirt is black, along with her thigh-high socks and shoes. This is also the clothes that she goes out in. She's got a smallish chest at a solid B-Cup in this form, which she hides with bandages. In her next form up - being that of the God of Destruction - her body alters drastically; her height increases a little, her bust fills out from a B-cup to DD, her body get's slightly slimmer and more developed, her waist filling out into a rounded backside, thick thighs completing the mix. In this form her hair is long and pink - much like her hair in SSR - and reaches down her back; at the base of her spine is two large white wings which are double her arm-length in width. Her modesty is protected by a skirt, and a single thigh-high coming up her leg to meet it. Her final form is that of Erebea Destruction (lit. Darkness Destruction) and in this form she remains at the same height and bust-size, though her pink hair becomes more wild and spread, as well as changing to white; her wings are completely removed in this form, probably from the darkness swelling within her body. Her clothes change to a large red and black jacket with a slightly-open top which reveals part of her bust, and the skirt extends slightly, with another thigh-high now being placed on the opposing leg, red boots covering her feet. Suika also has a Super Saiyan form, a Super Saiyan God form, Super Saiyan Rose form and Super Saiyan Blue form, however she has mostly discarded their use. Powers and Abilities Suika has a vast range of attacks and abilities she can use, as follows: * '''Big-Bang Attack Mk. 2:' By placing her palm out, Suika is able to send out a highly-condensed ball of Darkness Energy at her opponent; this attack is relatively fast and easy to use, yet the destruction it causes is massive. This isn't, however, nearly as strong as Vegeta's Big Bang attack. * Final Flash: Another of Vegeta's own moves, Suika places her palms out in-front of her to send a devastating blast of Ki straight at her opponent; whilst it can easily be maintained it cannot ''be powered-up during mid-fire, unlike the Kamehame-Ha. * '''Flight:' Suika is able to utilize her Ki in order to maintain flight. * Ki-Sense: Suika is able to sense the Ki of anyone Kaio-shin and bellow. However, she has to search for similar Ki-signatures to her own to locate other God's of Destruction. * Extreme-Movement: Suika is able to boost her natural speed with Ki, meaning that she can move faster and faster the more Ki she pumps into her legs. In some situations, it almost looks like she's using instant-transmission over short distances, though she's unable to do so. * Pocket-Dimension: Suika is able to create a small pocket-dimension and maintain it using Godly Ki. In this dimension is a portal to her home. * Hakai (lit. Destruction): Suika is able to completely vaporise and destroy anything within a 100-meter radius. This is not just limited to individuals, but planets as well; using the Hakai on a planet, however, will reduce her stamina to 0; whilst an ordinary Hakai doesn't take as much stamina, it does take a heavy toll on her body. As such, she only uses it once per fight, if she has to. * Magia Erebea (Lit. Dark Magic): Suika prepares a Ki-blast of condensed darkness within her palms, then absorbs it back into her body; being an attack the power is heavily amplified, rather than the small produce that was once used. As such, this technically counts as another form, however, it is only a boost onto her base (the only exception to this is Erebea Destruction). When using this power-up, Suika's hair grows to her ankles. She can amplify it's effects up to x4. When using Magia Erebea Suika becomes immortal, however, she rapidly looses her sanity and humanity, and will become nothing more than a power-hungry monster if she doesn't deactivate the form. * God Glass Cannon: A Suika exclusive move, in which she powers up her fist with an extreme amount of Godly Ki, then uses her Extreme-Movement to close in on the target before hitting them, letting the Ki explode at extremely close range. * Erebea Slicer; Sword: A Magia-Erebea only move, Suika forces more of the dark Ki out into her palm, and then uses it to create a Ki-blade over her hand. This rapidly drains her stamina and the time she can maintain Magia Erebea for, however, it is also able to cut through Katchin with ease. * Erebea Cannon: A Magia-Erebea only move, Suika forces her body to it's absolute limit, then moves the entirety of the power-up into her fists; this is essentially a considerably ''more powerful version of the God Glass Cannon, however, it means that she will not only be back in her base form, but also heavily depleted on Stamina and Ki. * '''Hell's Rain:' A Suika exclusive move, Suika fires a dozen Big-Bang attacks into the sky before forcing them to the ground; the resulting destruction is huge. This move takes not only a lot of time, but also a lot of stamina to conjure. * Gokomunji: Suika's most-powerful attack; she begins to charge up to a Final Flash, however she powers this up past it's ordinary limits and beyond; infusing it with Destruction Ki and Darkness Ki, this attack functions ''the same as Final-Flash, however gains Hakai-properties and is able to be increased in power during the attack itself. This can only be used during Erebea Destruction, and drains her completely of all Stamina and Ki. * '''Energy Manipulation:' Suika is able to partly manipulate her own Ki into shapes and sizes, though this is mostly limited to stairs and small pillars. The exception to this is when she uses Erebea Slicer. * Possession Immunity: Being a God, Suika cannot be possessed by normal means. The exception to this is if she loses her sanity by holding the Magia Erebea form for too long. * Zenkai/Erebea Zenkai: Having Saiyan blood within her, Suika comes back stronger than ever before after every near-death experience. Erebea Zenkai, however, is constantly active during her time whilst maintaining Magia Erebea, and with each hit she takes it reduces her health to 1 and then instantly back up to max; even taking multiple hits will only keep her at 1 HP, with no stumble or obvious decrease in health. Because of this, her power is constantly adapting and increasing whilst using the Magia Erebea form; however, once this form is removed, as is the power-up, and must then be re-obtained by ordinary Zenkai or training. Transformations Suika currently has 4 transformations, however, only 3 are active. She also has one lost form. Super Saiyan (No longer used): In this form Suika uses her Saiyan instincts and power to push her power above what would be normally possible, entering the realm of legend and power. In this form her power-drain is nothing, and she's able to hold this as easily as she can her base. She becomes considerably stronger, faster and more aggressive. In this form her chest actually decreases a little down to an A-cup; she has no idea why this happens, but she hypothesises that this could be because of her sudden change in Ki. Her hair also grows out and becomes slightly more spiked. This strange change in hair and bust was noted by Jubei ''during their first fight; Suika explained that due to her God-Ki her hair would grow out as it normally would in her Godly forms, however, due to only wanting to hit the base SS form, she halts the flow of God-Ki for a short period of time, and then allows it to go again once she hits this form. Super Saiyan God: In this form, Suika allows her God-Ki to flow within her freely during her Super Saiyan Powerup, thus resulting in Super Saiyan God. Faster and stronger than before and yet considerably more tactile than her more abusive Super Saiyan counterpart. In this form her bust size increases to a C-cup, and is clad in all-red; unlike Goku's SSG form, however, small purple flames encompass this God, rather than his Red ones. This could possibly be due to their differing natures and powers, but Suika hasn't properly explored this yet. Super Saiyan Blue (no longer used): Further enhancing her Super Saiyan God form with perfect Ki-control, allowing her to properly control the influx of God-Ki into her forms; as such, this grants her the Super Saiyan Blue form. Her bust remains much the same as her previous form. Suika achieved this not by Ki-control, but rather from training with the Supreme Kai of Time and others that had reached the Super Saiyan God status, allowing God-Ki to seep into her body. It took considerably longer than if she had attempted Ki-control, however, her mind was not attuned to such control and as such would have been nearly-impossible to do. After being granted the power of a God of Destruction her Ki calmed itself, as did her heart; she used this time to perfect the form. The power remains effectively the same, however, the biggest difference is the toll it takes; originally having a much higher stamina-drain and lower damage output, she's now able to maximise damage and lower the drain on her body; although the power is nearly equal to her current power level. As such, she opts not to use it, due to it being so similar in power to her God of Destruction Form. This is the first form that is able to handle Magia Erebea placed on-top of SSB, though the mental strain is so much that she's only able to hold it for a few minutes at best. If done incorrectly, she can experience a ''stamina break, whereby all of her Ki and Stamina rapidly leave her body, leaving her a collapsed mess on the floor. God of Destruction (in training): This is Suika's new base form; the rest being downgrades to her power. In this form her speed, power and endurance is all heavily multiplied, and she's able to use brand-new techniques. In this form her bust increases to DD, and her height increases from 5'6" to 5'8"; a small increase, but an increase none-the-less. Her hair changes to Rose-Pink, however that's as far as the two forms go in terms of similarities. Suika is staggeringly calm during this form, even when faced with near-certain annihilation. She's also a little more laid-back from her usual self-righteous self, and actually values life more than just something that can be taken away by the strong. In this form Suika is able to utilise her Ki in order to destroy most objects within the world; her ''Hakai ''ability able to destroy planets and anything bellow a God of Destruction. She's also able to utalise Hell's Rain and similar attacks. Erebea Destruction Erebea Destruction is Suika's ultimate form, by combining the rage and power of Magia Erebea whilst utilising her God of Destruction form; this form is further empowered by Ruby's ''Destruction Ki ''that she was gifted before her-Universes Multi-universal Tournament. Her hair goes from pink to dark blue, clothes to pure-black, and long, tied-up hair; in her uncontrolled state - brought about by watching her Daughter almost die by Freeza's hands in the tournament - her voice goes ''extremely ''deep, and her actions are considerably more sadistic and twisted. However, once she's able to control the form, her hair goes from pink to white, much like her original hair; though the length remains the same, as does her bust. The colours of her clothes change considerably, becoming black and red. This form keeps Suika staggeringly calm, despite the huge influx of power on her body; it's a constant fight between herself and Magia Erebea to maintain her sanity. Due to her God of Destruction form being used as a base, her stamina is nigh-on infinite to hold Magia Erebea, however, her Ki dissipates at double the speed. In this form all of her stats reach maximum; her power nigh-on eclipsing the rest of the fighters within the Oniverse. However, this form comes at a cost; despite the immortality that Ruby's Destruction Ki grants, and Magia Erebea's own immortality, the two actually cancel each-other out. During this form Erebea Zenkai is constantly active, and allows her access to ''all ''of her attacks at maximum power. There's very little charge-up needed to have an attack at maximum power. Instead of having to charge attacks in her palms, large magical glyphs appear behind her, doing the charging for Suika. Much like maintaining Magia Erebea, if she holds this form for too long she'll lose her sanity and mind, becoming a power-hungry beast. Fusions Suika currently has 2 fusions available to her. Juika A form of extreme power, Jubei Yagui and Suika fuse using the "Jo Device" to create their ultimate being. When this form was last used, Jubei had access to her SSGSSJ form, and Suika was able to use SSB to fuse. This form hasn't been used since. In this form, the pair really only use Suika's attacks, however, a few new one's occur: * Spirit Sword: being able to manipulate their Ki into a razor-sharp blade attached to their arm. * Bishamon Freeze: by lobbing the Darkness blade at her foe, Juika is able to completely freeze the area around it at sub-zero temperatures, cause rapid stamina-drain for anyone within it's radius. The larger the Ki that's infused with the blade, the larger the area of effect. * Nivis Tempestas Obscurans: An attack that's pronounced in ''latin, ''however the attack actually fuses magical energy around the fusion with their own rather-large Ki base. This attack fires out and becomes a gigantic pillar of light, the light almost on-par with Solar Flare. * Separation: Juika is able to halve their maximum-power in two, creating a second body. This body operates independently of the main and has the same health, stamina and power as the main. However, if this body is destroyed, so is its power, meaning they'd need to leave and recover first. * Magia Erebea: Juika is able to use the power of darkness to power up into Magia Erebea: however, if this is used for too-long both loose their sanity, even if they defuse. * Super Saiyan Rose: By powering up beyond max, the pair are able to enter Super Saiyan Rose, thanks to Jubei's status as a daughter of a deity. At the time, this form would have been impossible for Suika to obtain. The Jo device is the device used for this fusion; it's an armband that sits neatly just above the elbow, and to fuse, the fusee's need to scream "Fusion Henkan!" at the same time. This has an unlimited limit, however, should the party stay fused for longer than 45 minutes to an hour, the effects become permanent and defusing is impossible. Suiphia A fusion of Suika and her daughter, Rosophia, Suiphia is her current fusion. Strong, agile and... A little lewd, Suiphia has the power to certainly be cocky. Easily able to maintain the Magia Erebea form for longer than normal, the pair still only use Suika's attacks, with a few added specials. These are: * Black Power Ball: by using darkness energy, the fusion is able to create a large ball that damages anything around it. This does extreme damage to those that are considered "holy". * Kami no Jujika: A Suiphia special, a huge pillar of Ki blasts up from the ground underneath an opponent, stretching it's wings to form a cross; the intended target is then strapped to the cross in the form of Ki-bindings, and two Black Power Balls are then tossed to "nail" the target to it. This is only really effective if used either in a combo, or as a surprise attack. * Magia Erebea: Using the power of darkness to power-up, the pair are able to hold this form considerably easier than anything else. The only real benefit this gives the form is immortality and the Erebea-Zenkai, rather than any such base-damage boost. * Erebea Destruction: By fusing their Godly Ki with Magia Erebea and Destruction Ki, they're able to enter Erebea Destruction form. This form takes an extreme toll on the fusion, however, and would only be used in the most dire of circumstances. This fusion was created from using Ruby's bump-a-rump technique. Not that Suika is overly proud of doing such a thing with her daughter. The final form - where the two merged together permanently - was created via Magia Ki Pactio.